Arl Sandersen
| ageoftga = Fourth Age }} '''Arl Sandersen '''is a mercenary and the leader of a mercenary band known as the Bold Brigade in the Fourth Age. Born in Maar Sul City, he is currently under contract with Zion and is travelling with the Fellowship of Sarilstad. Biography Early Years The first of six sons, Arl Sandersen was born in Maar Sul City. He joined the army at 18 to fight for the cause of the Grand Alliance, but a series of less than noble superior officers and the brutality of war turned him from a young idealist to a cynical man, finally leading to his desertion of the army during an important battle. He then worked both as a mercenary and sometimes bodyguard for refugees. However, he made the mistake of returning to Maar Sul during a job however, and was captured by the authorities, although he bribed himself from a severe punishment to 5 years of jail, coming out of it at 32. Following this, he found a few other men that were in dire situations. Refugees, poor who needed money, soldiers without a war to fight... Arl recruited a bunch of those men and formed his own mercenary band, which was called “the Bold Brigade”. Fourth Age Herald of the Dawn Arl was ordered by Sheriff Rimfire Remington to arrest a group of Sarilstad's gate guards after a sudden attack at the city centre. Although suspicious of Remington's motives and why the sheriff's men didn't handle the arrest themselves, he accepted the job and took his men to confront a group of guards after receiving forward payment. The arrest turned in a fight when the guards refused to follow the Bold Brigade peacefully. After Arl and his men killed most of them, one of the two survivors, Gaston Lefou, was forced by Arl to give him a letter wich linked Lefou with the attack on the city centre. Lefou tried to backstab Arl, but he was defeated by Zaek al-Farim, who Arl had brought as backup, and beheaded. Arl then forced Remington to organise a meeting with the Queen of Zion, Desdemona Sarillius. The Queen then gave the Bold Brigade two missions, with Arl and 2/3 of his men escorting Princess Alexandra Sarillius to Alexandria, while Marco and the remaining 1/3 went to spy on the movement of the Andarian troops. Aliases and Nicknames ; Boss : What his men call him. Appearance Arl has dark hair cut clean and short, combed toward the back, with the exception of a small lock of hair, which always stick on his forehead no matter his attempt to push it back. His beard is only a small stubble, which is beginning to turn gray, a show that he isn't young anymore. He also has dark brown eyes which usually look tired. He stand at 5f11, but is well built and in good shape. He is left handed, partly due to the lost of two fingers from his right hand. He wear tern clothes and leather gear, usually with a chain mail shirt over it to protect himself. Personality and Traits He is a jerk with a heart of gold, usually a snarky prick to the peoples he doesn't know, while a funny and caring individual to the ones he cares about (especially his men). He has a tendency to be unmotivated when speaking to others, and is considered untrustworthy like most mercenary, as he would rapidly switch side for a good offer in money. He usually lack motivation, but is driven during the action and the missions. His lack of motivation is due to his cynicism, believing no cause is worth fighting, and only fight for money. Powers and Abilities Arl has good leadership skills, usually leading his men with efficiency. He also is a competent swordsman, using years of experience and tricks to defeat stronger opponents. He is pragmatic when it comes to fighting, meaning he will bend the rules and use any advantage he can to win. Relationships Marco Vargal Marco is Arl's second-in-command, and is more often then not the voice of reason in the Bold Brigade and the perfect counter balance to Arl impulsive attitude. Like most of te men of the Bold Brigade, Marco is liked and respected by Arl, who concider him as one of is most trusted men. Zaek al-Farim Zaek is a slave saved by Arl and Marco while on the run. Since then, he had become the protege of Arl, as well as his best marskman. Many of his men know that Arl want Zaek to suceed him as the leader of the Bold Brigade one day. See also *Bold Brigade *Fellowship of Sarilstad Category:Bold Brigade Category:Characters from Zion Category:Fellowship of Sarilstad Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Humans